fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5: Stealing The Treasure/I Yi Yi Yi Yi
Chapter 5: Stealing the Treasure/I Yi Yi Yi Yi After the girls and the animals put the treasure in the sacks, Alice put the treasure in the last sack, saying, "There! That's the last of it." "Boy. You think you, Viper, and Namine can carry it, Amy?" Rapunzel asked. Amy lifted the sack, saying, "No problemo." Without warning, Amy was about to fall into the scorpions, Honest John saw Amy losing her balance. "Ahhh! Don't lose it!" Honest John cried as he and the others helped Amy and her friends to their feet. "Whew! Thanks, guys." Amy thanked them. "Here! We can handle it." Brer Fox said, eagerly as he and the others helped Honest John carry the last sack, Psycho accidentally touched Amy with his foot and Amy was hanging on to her dear life. Alice tried to help the pink hedgehog, but she was gagged and bounded in ropes and a blue cloth that was covering her mouth. "Not so fast, my dear. Allow me." Eris said as she and her friends turned themselves back to normal and Eris was carrying Alice while Mother Gothel grabbed the sack. "Hey! Who's that lady?" Kairi asked as she and her friends noticed twelve villainesses kidnapping Alice. "Just another tour guide." Eris answered as she grabbed the torch from the stand, saying, "Let me... light your path." "Hey! Let her go!" Wendy snapped as she ran after her, but Eris set the bridge on fire, causing Wendy to scream and turn to run away. "WENDY!" Rapunzel, Kairi, and Susan screamed. "Hurry!" Rapunzel screamed as Wendy ran until she made it to her friends. "You thieving weasels! Let Alice go or I'll rip your bones out of your body!" Lilo screamed after Eris and her gang. "Poor little girl. It looks like you will never see your friend again." Eris said as Narissa pulled the lever, saying, "Farewell!" The platform caused the girls to scream in terror while Olivia was saying, "I knew those weasels had kidnapped her." "What are we going to do?" Susan cried as she and the others were ready to be eaten and devoured by scorpions. "Cut the ropes, guys!" Minnie ordered as Rapunzel, Kairi, and Susan got their knives out of their pockets and started to cut the ropes. "Get away from us, you stupid scorpion!" Olivia snapped as she used Alice's umbrella to hit the scorpion. "Shoo, shoo, get away!" Kilala snapped as she used the stick to hit the scorpion. When they got off the platform to get under the basket. "It's turtle time!" Namine ordered as she and the others got under the basket. "Forward, ho!" Viper announced as Namine and the others to go forward. "Reverse, ho!" Amy added as the girls go in reverse. "If you don't stop crashing, I'll give you the heave ho!" Wendy cried, thinking she was going to kill her for this so they put the basket in the water and plugged the hole with their backpacks and they got in the basket. One of the scorpions tried to get Amy, but she, Namine, and Viper got in the nick of time. "I want my money back!" Lilo screamed as she and the others screamed like crazy. Meanwhile, outside the pyramid, Eris placed Alice behind the rock as she struggled to get free, but it was no use. The ropes held her. "Now my dear. You will be my slave if you promised to tell me where the lamp is." Eris coaxed Alice. Alice refuses to tell her, but then Eris got an idea. "Hey! I have an idea. How about if I sing her a song. This will make her forget about her friends." Eris said as she began to sing this song. Eris: I yi yi yi yi I like you very much I yi yi yi yi I think you're grand Why, why, why exactly when I feel your touch My heart accepts to beat to feel the band While Eris continue to sing, she grabbed Alice by looking into her eyes, face to face. Eris: I yi yi yi yi I want you to hold me tight You are too, too, too divine If you want to be in someone's arms tonight Just be sure the arms you're in are mine Eris kept singing as she grabbed Alice by the face the second time. Eris: Oh I like your lips And I like your eyes Would you like my hips To hypnotize you See, see, see the moon above Way, way, way up in the blue See, see, see I think I fall in love And when I fall, I think I fall for you I yi yi yi yi Si, si, si, si I yi yi yi yi Can see, see, see That you're for me Honest John, Toon Patrol, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear: I yi yi yi yi Yi yi yi yi yi Eris: I like you very much Honest John, Toon Patrol, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear: I yi yi yi yi Eris: I think you're grand Why, why, why exactly when I feel your touch My heart accepts to beat to feel the band Eris continued her song as she grabbed Alice by her face, once more. Honest John, Toon Patrol, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear: I yi yi yi yi Yi yi yi yi yi Eris: I like you to hold me tight You are too, too, too divine If you want to be in someone's arms tonight Just be sure the arms you're in are mine Oh, I like your lips Animals: Bom chi bom bom Eris: And I like your eyes Animals: Bom chi bom bom Eris: Would you like my hips Animals: Bom chi bom bom Eris: To hypnotize you See, see, see the moon above Way, way, way up in the blue As the song was almost finished, Alice managed to untie herself as she turned the rope loose and her wrists were free. Alice managed to untie her ankles as she turned the rope loose and her ankles were free. And finally, Alice pulled the cloth from her mouth and she was free at last. Eris: See, see, see I think I fall in love And when I fall, I think I fall for you This was Alice's chance to escape from Eris and her gang as she ran away and got back into the pyramid. Eris: I yi yi yi yi Animals: I yi Eris: Si si si si Animals: Si si Eris: I yi yi yi Can see, see, see Animals: Si si si si Eris: That you're for me. As the song came to an end, Eris asked the girl if she was feeling lucky this time. "So, did you enjoy yourself, my dear? Hmm?" Eris asked, when Wise Guy noticed she was gone. "Hey! Where did she go?" "I don't know. She must have escaped." In a fit of rage, Eris began to look for her in the sea of treausre. "Here, mistress. I employ. We will use and you'll be pleased as pop." Honest John said as her shadow fell on Honest John, who was quivering and shaking with fear. Eris was not happy while she was holding the staff, saying, "Well... where is she?" Eris asked in anger, bending the staff. Honest John and the others look frightened while Alice hears voices from outside the pyramid. "We're not understanding. She must be here. She must..." before Brer Fox can say anything, Mirage grabbed Brer Fox by the shirt, saying, "You have her, don't you?!" Mirage snapped angrily as she shake Brer Fox in anger, causing Brer Fox to scream while Alice watched them. "Where is that girl?!" Mother Gothel snapped angrily. "She must escape. She must!" Honest John pleaded in fear. "That little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes." Wise Guy added. "We ask you, Mistress, where was she going?" Greasy asked as Alice heard what they're saying. "You let her escape from you, pathetic pickpockets!" Gnorga cried as Honest John and the others looked up to see Eris and her friends changed themselves into eagles and flew away. "Don't worry, Mistress. We'll help you find her." Stupid said with excitement in his eyes. "No trouble you bet, here I come!" Honest John added as he collected all the treasure in his pants. "Oh yes! Right behind you! Oh, yes!" Greasy added as Alice watched them fly away. "No, no. I mean don't wait. We're on our way." Greasy said as he begin to look at the diamond as he screamed, "Ooh, mama!" Brer Fox saw the diamond and snatched it away from Greasy, saying, "Step aside, Greasy, and give me that diamond!" Brer Fox cried, taking the diamond away from him. "Goodness. I wonder if we take the lamp home?" Alice said in curiousity. Meanwhile in the underground, Wendy and her friends, who were still riding in a basket, were worried about Alice, who got kidnapped by Eris and her gang, escaped from her clutches. Amy said, "Faster, pussycat! Faster." "Hey! Give it a break, will you?" Namine cried. "You got it, Namine!" The girls screamed in terror as they were going fast. "Giddy up, horse- woah! Oof!." The basket was caused to bounce one time. "Help!" Kairi screamed as Rapunzel was getting worried. "Uh, Amy?" Rapunzel asked. The girls screamed more as Viper was saying, "Let's sing a song!" she cheered as the girls kept screaming as they got caught by the whirlpool. Everything looks peaceful and calming, until the girls got out of the water, coughing and soaking wet. "Boy! That was fun!" Rapunzel cried in joy. "What a ride!" Kairi added. "Mind if we do it again?" Susan asked as she coughed a little and saw Wendy, Lilo, Olivia, and Minnie, who were sad, walking to a log. "At least we're all okay." Namine said as Viper and Amy hugged Kilala. "But where's Alice?" Kairi asked, getting worried about their friend, who was okay after she escape from Eris' clutches. "I can't believe we lost the treasure." Minnie sighed and groaned. Kilala, who has the lamp, poured the water out of the lamp. "Here, guys. You can have this back. It'll make you feel better." Kilala comforted them. "That's all right, dear." Lilo said to Kilala. "It took us 40 years to find that treasure." Wendy added. "And we have to find Alice, if it's the last thing we do." Olivia said, hoping to find Alice, who was all right. Meanwhile, back in the pyramid, Alice heard someone's coming as she came for a closer look while Honest John, who has treasure in his pants, calling out, "Hello? Princess? Alice?" the fox called out for the girl, but there was no sign of her as he looked down, saying to himself, "Where is that girl?" Suddenly Eris grabbed Honest John by the cloak, but he was in his heart printed boxers as he lost his clothes (minus his blue cloak), screaming in pain. Eris, who was holding Honest John, who was half naked, screamed, "She has escaped!" Eris was grabbing the half naked fox by the cloak, causing Honest John to get dizzy. "But how?" Honest John, who was in his underwear, asked her. "With the lamp, you good for nothing animal!" Eris cried as she was still holding the half naked fox, who was still in his underwear and was getting cold, whimpered as he folded his arms to his chest to keep himself warm. Alice giggled at the half naked fox as she laughed a little. "And you will help me find her!" Eris shouted as she was still grabbing Honest John, who was still in his heart underpants, looked nervous as she was saying, "Or else, she can use that lamp to destroy you!" she cried as she looked like she was going to throw the half naked fox to the scorpions, who were waiting for their dinner to arrive. "Oh dear. I better try not to make fun of Honest John or else... he could throw a fit." Alice said as she ran to get home to Toonburg with the others. Meanwhile, the other girls who were waiting for Alice to return to them. Suddenly, Alice ran towards the others. "Alice!" Rapunzel cried, hugging her, tears of joy. "Where have you been? We thought you were lost and alone. Please, don't leave us again. Promise?" Rapunzel asked as Alice answered, "I promise." "Good. Now let's go home and show this lamp we found to the others and quick." Susan said as she and the others get inside the helicopter and flies home to Toonburg. That was funny. Alice thinks Honest John looks hot in his heart printed boxers and it made her laugh. Now since she escapes from Eris and her gang and she and her friends got home to Toonburg to show the others the lamp they found. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ducktales the Movie